LEKIN
by DivaNims
Summary: Well it is a mysterious fic...based on Sachvi...is mein kuchh bhi ho sakta hai isliye be patient while reading R&R


**A/N : New fic on Sachvi well it is a mysterious one **

* * *

><p><strong>A ROOM<strong>

**A man was in his room and was reparing some old built up type lock a really big and heavy one ...It was a old And historical Lock.**

**Meanwhile A girl came to him..as she bent forwad to give him tea...a part fall**

Girl: Ye kya hai sahab ?

Man: Ye...Radha ye 300 saal purana taala hai isey Raja maharaja istemaal karte they

Radha: Par ye kahan lagana hai ?

Man: Isey main lagane nahi balki yunhi leke aaya hun isey rakhenge

Suddenly the doorbell rang

Radha opened the door ...

Man: Arey sir aaiye baithiye... Bataiye kaise aana hua

"Sachin tumhe tumhare naye kaam ki jagah aur us kaam ke baare mein batane aaya hun"

Sachin: Hmm...Bataiye

" Tumhe Jaitser jaana hai ... Wahan koi Raja Amar Singh ji ka hai 100 saal purani... Amar Singh ji to England jaake settle ho gaye to us palace ko unke chhote bhai Param Singh ji ne sambhala hai ... Ab to unka bhi koi pata thikana nahi hai isliye sarkar ne us palace ko le liya hai to tumhara kaam hai ki tum wahan jaaoge aur wahan ki jo chiz Museum mein bhejne layak hai usey museum mein bhej dena aur baaki ke saaman wagereh ke lekha jokha ki zimmedari tumhari hogi"

Sachin: Hmm... Thik hai jaana kab hai ?

"Aaj raat mein.."

Sachin: Sir ...

" Arey baba kal chale jaana "

Sachin(smiles ): Thik hai sir...lekin sab ke boss agar aap jaise ho gaye na to..

" To kya"

Sachin: To kuchh nahi ye sarkaar chalne lagegi

Both of them laughed

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**Sachin was traveling in the train while the coach was empty ...only he and a co- passenger were there .Sachin was cutting his nails and while the co-passenger came to him**

Sachin: Aap gaye hain pehle Jaitser?

" Haan gaya to nahi hun par itna pata hai kuchh khaas etihasik nahi hai wahan haan wahan ka registaan bahot bekar hai"

Sachin: Matlab?

" Matlab ki wahan ke registaan mein kya chiz kahan kho jaye pata nahi chalta"

Sachin: Matlab ki sinking sands

" Haan Arey ye raat mein naakhoon mat kaata karo ..."

Sachin : Kyun us se kya hota hai

" Hota kuchh nahi hai lekin bade buzurg kehte hain... Din mein baal nahi kaatne chahiye aur raat mein nakhoon nahi kaatne chahiye...din mein baal kaatne se bhoot pakad lete hain aur raat mein nakhoon kaatne se chudail piche pad jaate hai

Sachin(laughing): To farak kya hai ?

"Farak kuchh nahi...male aur female ka to hai hi..."

Both laughed .The train stopped suddenly

" Arey ye train achanak kyun ruk gayi"

The man went outside to see what it was...He saw that his station had come .

" Lo bhai humara station to aa gaya aapki baaton mein to pata hi nahi chala"

Sachin: Lekin main to bola hi nahi

The man laughed and stepped out of the train...Sachin came along with him to see off him

"Lagta hai barish hui hai registan mein...bahot anmol hoti hai "

Sachin: Hmm..

" Accha dost chalta hun phir milenge"

Sachin: Dhyan se jaiyega

He went from there and the trainagain started ...Suddenly Sachin saw a girl dressed in traditional Rajasthani dress standing some distance away from his berth..

Sachin: Arey wahan kyun khadi ho yahan aao...

The girl came forward...She was staring at him...

Sachin(came to her): Dibba chhot gaya na...aao baitho... Agle station mein apne dibbe mein chaddh jana

The girl sat on the floor...and was again starring at Sachin

Sachin: Arey neechey kyun baithi ho upar baitho... (he started reading a novel)

But the girl was only sttaring at him

Sachin: Lagta hai barish mein bheeg gayi ho..muh ponchh lo apna aur wo bathroom istemaal kar sakti ho...aa ..kya kehte hain usey haan...gusalkhaana wo istemaal kar sakti ho

The girl still didn't respond but was continuously staring at Sachin

Sachin was now feeling awkward as she was continuously staring at him so he layed down and moved his head to other side and started reading the novel...Soon he fall asleep

After sometime due to some voice he was awakened

**He saw that the girl was not there in the coach...he thought that she must have moved to her coach or must have got down on any station...**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**The train reaches Jaitsar and Sachin stepped out of the Train he kept his luggage while he was about to pick it up and suddenly heard a voice**

"Hukum aap mat uthao ye kaam mera hai"

Sachin: Abey saale Kavin tu...tu yahan registan mein kya kar raha hai

Kavin: Hukum...mujhe yahan Coolie ki naukri pe lagaya gaya tha...sarkar ko kaam accha laga to unhone mujhe Collector bana diya yahan ka

Sachin: Mazak chhod Kavin..Yahan ke collector ka to vo(taking out a letter ) naam hai K.

Kavin: Kavin Pratap Singh..

Sachin: Accha...tu...mera matlab hai... Tera naam pratap kab se ho gaya?

Kavin: Yar kamaal karta hai tu bhi Pratap mere baap ka naam hai yaar

Sachin and Kavin laughed

Sachin: Waise Shonali ke kya haal hai?

Kavin: Yar kya bataun main tujhe ab

Sachin: Kyun kya hua ?

Kavin: Doctor ne to 1mahina hi bataya hai par mujhe kuch hi din lagte hain...Usey cancer hai

Sachin : Kya baat kar rahe ho ...nahi Kavin wo jald thik ho jayegi

Kavin: Nahi yar bas 8 ek din ki mehmaan hai

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho

Kavin: Haan padi rehti hai bas bistar pe uth nahi paati

Sachin: Nahi yar

Suddenly he hears a voice

" Namaste bhaisahab"

Sachin looks at that voice

Sachin : Shonali Bhabhi aap ? Magar ye to...

Shonali: Kya kaha ki main mar gayi ...Main marne wali hun ?

Sachin: Teri to ruk tujhe batata hun... Isne kaha ki aap bas 8 ek din ki mehmaan hain

Shonali(smiling): Bhaisahab aap to jaante hain... Inka bas chale to mujhe maar hi daalen

Kavin: Arey maine aisa kuchh nahi kaha 8 din ki mohlat di hai na tumhe

Shonali: achha !

Sachin Started beating him

Shonali: Bas bas aate hi shuru ho hogaye

They sit in the jeep .They were traveling through the sand dunes

Sachin: Waise ye mehel circuit house se kitni doori pe hai

Kavin: Tujhe Circuit house se kya lena dena hai tu mere ghar mein rahega Waise bhi mehel se 30 mile door hai bas subah jaana shaam me wapas aa jana

Sachin: aur circuit house se ?

Kavin: Arey mere ghar mein rahega dekh Shonali se bor nahi hoga

Shonali: Wo mujhse nahi aapse bor ho jayenge rahe jo hain aapke saath hostel mein

Sachin: Haan ye raat mein planc chit khelta tha aur subah mujhse maalish karwata tha

Kavin: Ab wo maalish ke din gaye ab main tujhse joote polish karwaunga

Shonali: Sachin se ?

Kavin : Haan haan do waqt ki roti bhi to dunga isey

Sachin: Main mehel mein kyu nahi reh sakta

Kavin: Abey mere ghar mein rehne mein kya saamp sungh raha hai tujhe...aur waise bhi wahan koi begum Param Singh nahi hai tujhe mujra dikhane ke liye...haan agar mujra dekhna ho to is Kavu bano(to himself) ke thumke dekh sakta hai

All of them started laughing

In The Night time

They visited the palace...It was a real old one .Never got open since 100 years passed

Kavin: Anha... Ye badbu

Sachin(smelling something): 100 saal se nahi khula aisa nahi lagta

Kavin: Aur purana lagta hai?

Sachin: Lived in lagta hai ...aisa lagta hai koi rehta hai yahan

Kavin: Aji haan yahan ke parinde aur chamgaadadon ne mefil jama rakhi hai

Sachin: Kavin...

Sachin went up while Kavin saw a cat

Kavin(to the cat): Arey aap yahan kya kar rahi hain?

Sachin came down by hearing his voice

Kavin(to cat): Aji maine puchha aap yahan kya kar rahi hain? Aapke Mummy daddy bhi to nahi dikh rahe

Sachin: Kaun hai Kavin

When he saw the cat he smiled

Kavin(To the cat): Arey itni raat mein aise bahar mat nikla keejiye waise bhi zamana bahot kharab hai aap jaisi billi ko kuchh ho gaya to?

Sachin: Tu bilkul nahi badla...billi ko bhi apni flirting se nahi chhoda

Kavin: Apni bhabhi ko mat batana han

Sachin and Kavin went upstairs

Sachin saw a painting of a king

Sachin: Ye rahe raja Param singh ji

A pune: Nahi hukum ye Param Singh ji nahi hai,ye amar Singh ji hai Param singh ji ke bade bhai jo England chale gaye they

Sachin: Accha lekin tumhe kaise malum?

Pune: Maine unki tasveer dekhi hai hukum

Kavin: Kahan?

Pune: Rajwade mein

While a sub-inspector entered

SI: Mehel ko saaf karne ka kaam karwata hun

Sachin Kavin and SI...went to the other side of Palace

Sachin saw some people from the height

Sachin: Ye log kaun hain ?

Kavin: Ye log banjare hain ...Gypsy

Sachin: Permanent yahin hain?

Kavin: Arey Gypsy bhi kabhi permanent hote hain kya

Sachin(to SI): Inhe hatwane ka kaam karwaiye

SI: 2 ghante mein karwa dunga

Sachin: Nahi nahi itni bhi koi jaldi nahi hai 2 din de do inhe

Here the police was making every Gypsy person to leave the place

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Sachin came to the palace he saw a girl cooking something**

Sachin: Arey ye kya kar rahi ho...

When he saw the also saw him...she was only staring at Sachin

Sachin: Arey tum?...Tumhe kahin dekha ...to wahi ho na train wali...yahan kya kar rahi ho?

"Bajri bana rahi hun"

Sachin: Arey kal hi deewar saaf ki thi dekho tumhari wajah se phir se kaali ho gayi...(the wall had become black due to the carbon which developed due to burning of wood)

Sachin : Baki sab to kal hi chale gaye tum nahi gayi?

Girl: Chali jaungi

Sachin saw that the door was open...

Sachin: Ye darwaza Ye tumne khola?

Girl: Bajri lenge?

Sachin: Haan..thodi si do chakhunga

Sachin entered the palace...Girl followed him

Girl: Tum yahan kyun aaye ho?

Sachin: Main yahan ke saaman ka lekha jokha rakhunga

Girl: Kya karoge us samaan ka

Sachin: Bhijwa dunga jahan jahan jaana hoga...Aur tumhe tumhare ghar bhijwa denge

Girl: Mera koi ghar nahhi hai

Sachin: Haan main to bhool hi gaya ki banjaron ka to koi ghar hi nahi hota ...Waise yahsn kisi ke saath to aayi hogi

The girl didn't said anything

Sachin: Akeli ho?...Yahan kahan rehti ho...

Girl: Main yahin rehti hun...(giving him Bajri)

Sachin: Haan to ye saaman wahan pahoncha denge aur...is mehel ko saaf karwa denge

Girl: Phir yahan ke log kahan jayenge?

Sachin: Log?... Yahan to koi nahi rehta tumhare alawa...aur jo rehte they wo chale gaye

Girl: Kahan chale gaye?

Sachin: Itihaas mein

Girl:Sab chale gaye? ab yahan koi kohde nahi maarta...

Sachin: Kohde...?... Kisne maare kisko maare

Girl: Wo dekho us deewar pe khoon ke nishan...jo kohde maar maar ke bane hain...wo dekho zanjeer(chains)...jinme unhe baandha jaata tha

Sachin saw whatever she said..

Girl: Wo dekho us ladki ko zanbardasti laaya jaa raha hai..

Sachin saw whatever she said...

Sachin(turning his face in order to talk to her): Ye sab kya jo raha hai...?

But when he saw there ...she was not there...He looked for her here and there but she was not there...He tries to come out of the Palace but the door was locked...He wasn't able to open it so he took something and broke the glass to come out from the palace and while doing this he hurts his own hand...But when he came out he was shocked to see that there were no marks of the Carbon on the wall which he saw sometime before .He came back to the circuit house had a bath...

Pune: Chai la dun hukum?

Sachin: Haan...haan...le aao ...aa Chandar Singh

Chandar: Jee hukum

Sachin: Tumne kabhi yahan...aa...mera matlab hai

Chandar: Kya baat hai hukum aap bade pareshan lag rahe hain...

Sachin: Nahi kuchh nahi tum jao..

Chandar Singh went away while Sachin came to Kavin's house

Kavin was makin drink for himself and Sachin

Kavin listened to his whole story

Kavin: To tumhe lagta hai sach mein koi rooh thi wo?Aur tum kabse wishwas karne lage is sab mein

Sachin: Nahi yaar main to ye keh raha hun ki wo jo haadsa hua mere saath...wo jhootha to nahi tha...Ab ye dekho(showing his hand) Ye chot kya maine khud chaakoo se banai hain aur wo...daag (showing his handkerchief)...kahan gaye...achha ye dusra hai...ye sab kya jhoot hai

Kavin: Ye khurafat hai aapke dimag ki ...Ye waqt par shadi na karne ka natija hai

Sachin: Shut up man tum serious bhi ho sakte ho kabhi

Kavin: Tumhari shadi ke maamle mein main bahot serious hun...Ab dekho ab usko bhool jao kya naam hai uska...haan...Kajal...Wo bas chuki hogi U.S mein jaake aur 5 saal se aap hain ki latke huye hai (Giving him drink) Cheers for Kajal and Cheers for ...Naam nahi bataya us banjaran ka

Sachin: Shut up man...tum ye maskharapan band nahi karoge na to main chala

Shonali came with shawl

Shonali: Ab bas bhi karo tum dono

Sachin: Tum kahin jaa rahe ho?

Kavin: Main akela nahi jaa raha aap bhi chal rahe hain mere saath..

Sachin: Kahan?

Kavin: Wahin banjaron ki basti mein

Sachin: Kyun..?

Kavin: Arey un kabilon mein se kisi ek kabile ki banjaran hogi wo...Pasand aa gayi to saath le lenge nahi to maine DCP ko bhi bula liya hai wo jail me daal dega usey

Sachin: DCP? Tumne baat ka batangad bana diya hai Kavin

Shonali: Kavin bilkul thik keh rahe hain Sachin...ye banjarine hain na khoob jaadu tona jaanti hain..un me se kisi ek ladki ne kar di hogi shararat

Sachin: Kavin ke saath saath tumhara bhi dimag kharab ho gaya hai Shonali..main is sab jaadu tone mein yakin nahi karta

Kavin: Haan lekin Bhooton mein karte ho

Sachin: Bilkul nahi aur tum jaise idiot Collector ki baat pe to bilkul nahi

Kavin: Lo mujhe idiot keh raha hai.. Khud idiot hai

Shonali: Arey aap bhi to kam nahi hain aapko bhi to har baat pe bas mazak soojhta hai

* * *

><p>AT THE PLACE WHERE THERE WERE GYPSY<p>

He waw traveling along with Kavin in that place...Suddenly Kavin got some work and he had to go

Sachin called for one of the Head of the GYPSYs

Sachin: Naam kya hai aapka?

"Ji Raghav Singh"

Sachin: Raghav ji aap log jaadu tona bhi jaante ho kya ?

Raghav: Nahi hukum sab haath ki safai hoti hai

Sachin: Aap log ek jagah to rehte nahi to aise mein koi kho jaaye to ?

Raghav : Koi kho jaaye to koi na koi dhundh hi leta hai

Sachin: Accha aur kisi ladki ko jasnte hain jo jaadu dikhati ho

Raghav: Nahi ji par kyun?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi aise hi ...Waise ye Sarkari Bungle ka rasta kahan se hai

Raghav: Wo saamne se hai hukum...aap chale jayenge ki main chhudwa dun

Sachin: Nahi main chala jaunga...shukriya

Sachin was going back to Circuit house but was lost ...He was searching for someone who could tell him the way to reach it .Suddenly he saw a girl beside a tree

Sachin: Suno wo sarkari bungle...tum(she was the same girl)

Girl: Raasta bhatak gaye hain?

Sachin: Haan wo Sarkari bungla

Girl(showing him the lantern): Isey jala deejiye

Sachin lights the lantern

Sachin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...

Girl: Aaiye aapko sarkari bungle tak chhod dun

Sachin:Tum banjaran ho?

Girl: Haan..

Sachin: Jaadu tona jaanti ho?

Girl: Nahi

Sachin: Tumhara naam kya hai?

Girl: Purvi

They started walking

Sachin: Main bahar aaya to tumhara choora voora sab gayab tha ...Main tumhe dhundhta hi reh gaya

Purvi: Main to khud bhatak jaati hun wahan...Itne darwaze hain pata hi nahi chalta kis se andar gayi aur kis se bahar aayi

Sachin: Tumne wo sab jo dikhaya tha mujhe wo sab kya tha

Purvi: Wo sab to mujhe ab bhi dikhai deta hai...tumhe nahi dikhta

Sachin:Aur kya kya dikhra hai tumhe wahan...

Purvi: Log nazar aate hain...unki aahat sunai deti...hai din raat taanpure ki tarah aawaz ab bhi sunai deti hain mujhe...deewar se kaan laga ke suno to ab bhi logon ki siskiyan sunai deti hai...kabhi kabhi pairon ki thaap bhi sunai deti hai. ...Sangeet ab sunai nahi deta ..waqt ke saath wo bhi dafan ho gaya hai ...Deewaron par khoon ke nishan dikgai dete hain aur wo zanjeeren aur kohde barsate log nazar aate hain

Sachin: Itna sab kuchh dikhta hai tumhe

Purvi: Tum to itihaas ki khoj karte ho tumhe nahi dikhai deta ye sab

Sachin came at a side in order to keep the lantern as it was to hot for him to hold it

Purvi: Par tumhe to dikhai dena chahiye...Tumhi ne to kaha tha Waqt ki khoj kar raha hun

Sachin: Tum thi wahan pe

But as he turned he saw no one was there and when he saw at front he had reached circuit house

Sachin:Circuit house... Suno!...


End file.
